One Piece X
by bumblevee
Summary: Join Krew and his nakamas on his journey in the One Piece world!
1. Introduction

_"Oi oi! Krew! I forgot to tell you! Don't you dare set sail into the Grand Line until you contact me! Got it squirt?" a lady who looked like the was in the late twenties had demanded. She ran a finger through her tangled, dark brown hair just to get it stuck._

_"Yeah, yeah. You told me that a million times today already," the boy called Krew said, frowning at the lady. "No need to repeat it," he muttered. He watched her tugged her fingers out and stared longingly at the ocean. All he wanted to do was set sail already, but he was stuck listening to the lady nag him._

_The lady smacked him on the head and crossed her arms. "Don't exaggerate! It was more like . . . fifty times. And anyway, remember, head some hundred thirty miles about-"_

_"West," he finished for her._

_"South you fucking idiot," she corrected him with an annoyed look. She looked him over, from his blach hair, to his brown shirt and red cargo shorts, and then to his sandals. She then sighed. "My god," she started saying. "I still can't get it through my head that you're going to be a pirate. A pirate of all things."_

_"I'm still not sure whether or not to be insulted by that fucking idiot comment," Krew said glumly, staring at his shoes._

_"Be insulted," the lady stated simply, and then pressed her lips together with a worried expression. "Just . . . be careful, ok? Don't get caught by the marines. And knowing you, you probably will in less then a few days. So, if you do_, _don't call yourself a pirate. Say you saw a fish or something and came out to look."_

_"But I am I pirate aren't I?"_

_"Yes, but don't advertise it! What happens if you get caught?"_

_"I kick their asses?" Krew asked her, feeling a bit confused. Why was she making such a big deal?_

_"Yes, I suppose you could do that, but more and more marines will just come. So it might be best if you try to sneak out and escape. But what happens if they tie you up with ropes? That might be harder. And what if they send someone to guard you or something? Sneaking out would be way harder. I guess you don't have a bounty yet, so they'll go easier on you, so use that to your advantage. But you can always say to them you were just roleplayi - HEY! THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" she shouted, suddenly realizing that Krew had left her and making way towards the dock._

_"I got bored," he yelled back, slinging his bag onto his shoulders._

_"Why you little bastard," the lady grumbled, clearly ticked off._

_"Bye Aunt Jayla!" he shouted to her without a single glance, and maybe if he had looked, he would have seen the single drop of tear fall from one of her eyes._

_She had then furiously wiped the tear away and said, "Bye Krew."_

Krew scratched his head, trying to recall if anything else had happened. After a couple of days afterward, he had gotten lost in sea, accidentally dropping his compass into the blue water below just two days before. "A hundred-thirty miles south of Jun and . . . damnit! She forgot to tell me the rest of the instructions! How far south am I anyway?" He reached into his bag, pulled out some bread, and looked at it loathingly. "There's nothing else to eat . . ." he muttered, taking a small bite.

"Huh?" he questioned a few minutes later, perking up. He could feel some wind picking up and grinned. "Great!" He had suddenly decided to sleep for awhile, sure that the wind would push his ship towards an island.

When Krew fell asleep, he failed to notice that there was a small crack from the sides of his ship. Thankfully, it was just high enough to avoid the water. The cracks, however, were not just the only flaws of this old ship, named Mary Tide. The floor boards squeaked with every step, and some too loose. The mast was in danger of falling of, but by some miracle, it seemed as though it'd hold on for another couple days.

It was about half an hour when Krew finally decided to wake up. He nibbled on the bread that was still in his hand as it seemed that he had held onto it when he slept. Watching the ocean for another five minutes, he threw the bread onto the ground and jumped up, excitement in his eyes. "Yahoo!" he shouted, with a fist in the air. "Land-ho!" he yelled to nobody in particular.

Grinning, he squinted his eyes and wondered what adventures this island would provide him. Granted, he was still in the East Blue, and before he set out for the Grand Line, he needed to find some nakamas. A cook, as he couldn't even make toast, was preferred.

As the island became more and more visible, his grin stretched wider and wider. "Island, here I come!"

* * *

Somewhere in another island, a girl around the age of seventeen clicked her tongue and said, "Don't shoot unless you're prepared to be shot."

A man holding a gun to the side of her head cautiously looked around, making sure that she didn't have any comrades lurking around. "Be quiet girl," he hissed at her, his finger threateningly close to the gun's trigger.

The girl's eyes glanced at the gun for a moment, and then she said in a sing-song voice, "Whatcha gonna do with that, mister? I don't have a bounty on me at all."

The man stared at the girl for a second, and in that one second, the girl quickly tripped the man and pointed the gun skywards before he pulled the trigger.

_BAM!_

The bullet exploded in the sky and the man clumsily aimed the gun at the girl, just to have it kicked out of his hand. The gun skidded across the pavement, and the girl delicately stepped onto it with her flats to stop it from skipping and picked it up. She took aim at the man and said simply, "I told you. Don't shoot unless you're prepared to shoot."

The man stared in horror for a moment, but then smirked at her, as if daring her to shoot him. After all, she was _just _one girl. What harm can she do? And in his experience, little girls like these usually acted cocky, but their hands would then shake in fright at the fear of actually hurting another being.

The girl seemed to realize that he was thinking that, and as he had expected, she slowly lowered the gun and said, "I'm not a gun person. I'm more of a clash clash ka-lang kinda person. You know?"

The man blinked in confusion and asked blankly, "Clash clash? Ka-lang? Are you stupid or what?"

"Some would call me that. Stupidity. It's what usually drives a person to do stupid things." She stared at the gun with an emotionless face. "But that's how it is. Gold Roger. He was a stupid man, wasn't he? But it's because of that that has gotten him so far in life."

"Don't go all poetic on me," growled the man. He realized that he was weapon-less while the girl was armed, but his physical attacks weren't bad. He could probably knock her out in a few seconds, but what if she suddenly shot him in fright?

She looked him over carefully. "Suddenly attacking an innocent girl out of nowhere. Who are you? A bounty hunter? A pirate? Or maybe just a pervert? Which one is it?"

"A - a pervert? How could you mistaken me for one? Do I look like one to you?" he started shouting at her.

"Denying it already? I see you've aimed yourself at your last choice."

His face grew hot and he avoided looking at anywhere underneath her face. "Do - don't say things like that! I'm a bandit, dammit! I'll show you how powerfu-" and before he was able to finish his sentence, his shadow had somehow gotten darker for a moment, and he was immediately tossed over to the other side of the island.

Just as he was midair, he glanced with confusion in his eyes and saw that the girl had not touched him at all. So how, how did he get flung away?

* * *

"And don't ever come back!" shouted a red-faced shop owner. He put out a fist in the air and punched the air angrily with it. "Bastard!"

"Jii-chan? Why are you so noisy right now?" asked a little girl as she walked out of her grandpa's bakery, rubbing her drooping eyes with one hand, and clutching a stuffed bunny in the other. "Usa-chan can't sleep Jii-chan." She plopped herself down on the ground and stared up at her grandpa with eyes now wide. She was used to her grandpa's shouting, but not so early in the morning.

"Go back to bed Reiro," said her grandpa sternly. He casted her an angry look, but Reiro was able to tell that he was only pretending and patted her bunny's head for some time before answering.

"I can't. You woke me up Jii-chan!" She pouted and then said, "Anyway, I don't want to go to bed anymore if you're gonna yell at customers again. They think you're scary," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"This was a special reason!" the old man shouted at her, and in frustration, he attempted to pull out his graying hair. "Some idiot decided to eat up half of all our pastries. And then he_had the nerve _to tell me he didn't have any money afterwards! Go on Reiro! Go look!"

Reiro decided to take her grandpa's word for it and didn't look. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why didn't you tell him to wash the dishes?"

"BECAUSE I'D HAVE TO PAY THAT BASTARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "AND DON'T ACT SO COCKY WITH ME! GO DO THE DISHES NOW!"

"But Jii-chan! There's no dishes to do in the morning," Reiro reminded her Jii-chan with a cross of her arms.

"Well we need more eggs then! Go buy some after you've changed!"

"Yes Jii-chan!" Reiro said, a huge smile starting to form.

"And don't buy those eggs Hursel sells to you anymore! He's ripping you off!"

"Ok!"

She _loved _to be trusted with things like that. It made her know that her Jii-chan and Baa-chan needed her. She _liked _the way it felt when they ensured tasks to her because it made her feel like an adult. They _needed _her for chores like this, and if by any chance they decided to leave her, it made her feel good to know that they wouldn't be able to do her chores, as it meant the long walk to marketplace, and her grandparents couldn't walk that far.

Although, deep down, she knew that her need to be treated like an adult was only temporary, and soon the need to be babied by a mother like any other seven year old would come.

* * *

**A/N: **Ay guys! It's Vivian here, so remember the name! Ahas, well, I'm back on fanfiction, but probably none of you guys know me since the last time I was on FF was 2 years ago, and I was doing contestshipping fanfics (if you know what this is, *tears in eyes* FAMILY3)

Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter was crappy, but I'm kinda proud of it. Sort of. Anyway . . . because even though it's been two years, I still have a disclaimer habit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own One Piece because if I have, Zoro would have had secret feelings for Nami.

Hmmm . . . anything else to say? Err . . . okies then!

Re. Mem. Ber.

REVIEWS = A BUNDLE OF LOVE AND HAPPINESS :)


	2. Broken Eggs

Mean old geezer. Why was he being so rude? All Krew did was stock up on some food, no big deal. Okay, _sure _he didn't have any money on him, but when he finds the treasure beyond One Piece, would it matter? He would have riches already and be able to pay that old man back.

Krew bit into the raspberry-filled muffin in his hand and sulked throughout the island's town. This island, he had learned, was named Barton Island. He slurped the raspberry filling into his mouth and instantly, his mood lifted. "At least the pastries are good. Hm . . . I wonder if I can convince that old geezer to make some more for my trip."

_"Bastard! If you can't pay, give all those baked goods back!" the old man whacked Krew on the head in anger, a vein throbbing on his head. "No! Don't stuff those in your mouth!" _

_"Eh?" Krew asked with about a dozen mini croissants in his mouth. He chewed slowly and then swallowed it all with a loud _gulp. _"Sorry, but I'll pay you back soon. I'm a pirate you know. I'll get so much treasure and I'll pay you back with them." He plopped some chocolate-covered biscuits in his mouth. "After I find the Pirate's Dream of course! The-"_

_"The One Piece. Yeah yeah. You're a pirate, you'll eat up all my food, pay me back once you find the One Piece. Well, guess what? HELL NO! SPIT THOSE BACK OUT! SPIT. IT. BACK. OUT!"_

_Krew ignored his instructions and crammed in some more biscuits. "One Piece? What are you talking about? These are really good by the way." He munched on it with delight. "I'm going to find the Treasure Beyond the One Piece! The X!"_

_"The X?" The old man let out a laugh and snorted. "Right right. That's just a myth! That thing doesn't even exist!"_

_"It's just a myth, huh? Well, we'll never know unless someone finds it."_

_"Exactly! No one will find it! No one!" he roared, his face turning a deep red in anger._

_"Sure it does! There's no proof that it _doesn't _exist is there?" Krew was silently chewing on a cupcake, while the old man was furiously trying to wrestle a muffin away from him. Other then that, it was pretty silence for awhile, until a little light-bulb shined on top of Krew's head. "Hey! Wait a minute! How do you know about the X? Not that many people know about it, because they all give me a funny look when I mention the X."_

_"Ho - how do I know? I . . . I read it somewhere. In a book. I read it in a book. Now, ARE YOU GONNA PAY FOR ALL THAT FOOD YOU ATE?"_

_"Ah . . . um . . . BYE OLD MAN!" Krew immediately grabbed some more muffins and croissants and then jolted out of the bakery._

As he recalled the last ten minutes, Krew frowned and muttered, "Damn . . . I can't leave this island until I find some nakamas. And that old man certainly won't come with me if I think about it."

It was true, he couldn't leave the island without nakamas because if he fell overboard, no one would be able to save him. If he got hungry, he'll end up starving to death because he couldn't cook. Without someone to help him navigate the seas, he'll surely be screwed up.

With all his thinking, he didn't watch where he was going and soon enough, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!" he heard, and when he looked down, Krew saw a little girl on the ground staring curiously up at him. "Watch where you're going mister!" The girl eyed the muffin in his hand and asked him, "Those wouldn't happen to be Jii-chan's would they?"

Krew offered the little girl a hand and replied with a raised eyebrow. "Jii-chan? Ah! Are you that old man's granddaughter?"

The girl laughed in delight and cheerily sang out, "Yep! As a matter a fact, I am! Jii-chan's pastries are the best, aren't they?"

"They sure are! You wouldn't happen to be able to let me get some for free, would you?"

The girl tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking about it. "I dunno!" she replied with a grin. "Maybe!"

The little girl and Krew stood there, staring at each other for awhile until the girl broke away and her gaze lingered at a box on the floor. "Ahh!" As a result of not being able to smack Krew on the head, she settled in for punching him on the arm. "Jerk! You knocked the box of eggs I was carrying onto the ground! Ah! Now what am I gonna tell Jii-chan?"

"Gomen," Krew said with his head down. He looked truly sorry, but that didn't change the little girl's anger.

"Jii-chan trusted me with this task! You have to buy me more eggs!" She had meant to sound superior, but it came out as a plead.

"Maybe the eggs aren't broken," he told her, and bent down to pick the eggs up. "Little girl, can you help me open the box of eggs?"

"My name is Reiro!" she told him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ok, _Reiro, _can you open the box?"

Reiro didn't reply but she did what he said and breathed a sigh of relief. "Only two are broken. Ok! Maybe Jii-chan won't notice the missing eggs."

Krew nodded and grinned. "Well, what do you say? I escort you back to the old geezer and you get me some pastries. Deal?" Krew held out a hand, waiting for Reiro to shake it.

Reiro looked at his hand in suspicion, but then cracked out her own grin and shook his hand once. "Deal."

"Yahoo!" Krew's eyes began to sparkle at the thought of all the other pastries the old geezer had. _Cupcakes, muffins, croissants, cakes, chocolate. _"Let's go!" And with that, Krew raced back towards the bakery with a flustered Reiro behind him.

"No! Mister! Don't run sooooo faaast!"

* * *

**A/N: **So . . . this chapter served no other purpose than to let Reiro and Krew to meet. So . . . yeah . . . Anyway, I'm not taking OCs yet because I have a plot in my mind right now. Sorry! But I'll tell you if I need one :)

Glossary: 

Jii-chan - Ojii-chan is Japanese for Grandpa, but Reiro calls her grandpa Jii-chan for short

Gomen - Japanese for sorry


	3. Who's That Girl?

Squinting her eyes at the docks, she let out a grin. "Perfect."

She needed to get to another island, as it was obvious that the one she was on had a limited supply of food, but to get to another island, she needed a _boat. _And there, right in front of her, was one.

The girl ran a hand throughout her light brown hair, formulating a plan in her head. Now, how was she to steal that boat? She held her hand up to her forehead, providing a make-shift visor. Now that she looked a bit closer, she could see a flag waving in the wind.

"Hm. A skull with four spider legs on each side. Oh shit." The girl shook her head in disbelief and muttered, "Out of all the ships I could have found, I found _this one._" No, it won't do, she had decided. She wouldn't risk her life for a boat just yet.

The girl smoothed her off-shoulder black shirt with a big, white heart in the middle of it before looking up at the sky. _The sun is pretty bright today, I think I'll do a make-shift stepping stone._

_

* * *

_

Thirty-six minutes later, the girl was barely halfway closer to the next island until a wave came charging towards her. She was stuck in the middle of the ocean, standing atop a broken tree-trunk's shadow with no where to run to. "Oh shit."

She barely had time to scramble onto the actual log itself and get as close to the wave as she could without getting run over it.

"Sekandari Kage! Manipulation Shadow!" The girl placed her hand onto the wave's shadow, making the wave stop and freeze altogether. "Goddamn. I'm stuck in the position until someone rescues me. _And _this salt water is making me use more energy."

The girl sighed and sat on the shadow while muttering, "Might as well make myself comfortable." She glanced down at the wave's shadow and frowned. "Damn. The shadow's not solid enough. I can't keep this up for long." She wriggled her bottom uncomfortably and looked behind her, hoping that someone was out fishing or something. "I've got fifteen minute tops before the ocean completely weakens me and I get swallowed by the wave. Lovely."

* * *

"Rirou! What are you doing with _him_?" Reiro's grandpa asked her with annoyance on his face.

"Ay Jii-chan!" Krew shouted with a big grin on his face while scratching his head. "Reiro here told me that you'd give me free pastries if I escorted her!"

Reiro glared at her grandpa and said sternly, "My name is Reiro. Not. Rirou."

Her grandpa ignored her and gave Krew a sharp stare. "Don't call me Jii-chan you bastard! I still need to give you a piece of my mind!" Reiro's grandpa looked ready to punch him if Reiro had not handed her Jii-chan the eggs. He weighed it silently in his hand and furrowed his brows together. "THERE'S ONLY _TWO _EGGS IN HERE!" he shouted, obviously outraged.

Reiro cowered behind Krew and stuttered, "Bu - but Jii-chan! I - I was going to del - deliver them until this . . . this idiot showed up and - and - and knocked the eggs out of my hands."

Her grandpa once again diverted his glare towards Krew and said menacingly, "So once again, it comes back to _you._"

Krew blinked once, not really caring about what was going on as long as he got his pastries. "I'd like some muffins please," he said, bowing respectively.

"Th - that's right Jii-chan!" Reiro shouted, with a hand clutched onto the back of Krew's shirt. "I did promise him that!"

The old man sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Take advantage of my generosity, will you? Very well, I can't break a promise, let alone allow my descendents to do so."

* * *

"Don't follow strangers around! And remember to collect _only _what I tell you too! The other plants may be poisonus," Reiro's grandpa warned her, ignoring Krew in the background.

After the old man had treated Krew rather reluctantly to some of his pastries, he had assigned both Reiro and Krew to collect some plants from a nearby island for Reiro's grandma. They had borrowed the grandpa's small rowing boat and were about to set off to the nearby island.

"I know, I _know _Jii-chan! Baa-chan takes me all the time! You can trust me!"

"I know I can trust _you, _but I'm not so sure about that boy over there," he muttered, glancing at Krew. "Maybe I should come along, just in case," he then said when he saw how Krew was trying to train a fish he had found to roll over like a dog.

"Come on! I know you can do it!" Krew watched the fish flop effortlessly on his hand and frowned. "Look! I'm trying to prove that fish can be just as smart so roll over _now._"

Reiro crawled over to him and stared at the fish in amazement. "The fish can roll over?" she asked him in wonder. "Like a pet dog?"

"Reiro! Don't listen to any of what that bastard tells you, okay?"

* * *

"Who's that girl over there?" Reiro asked with amazement and curiosity. She was pretty. But why was she sitting on the water . . . in the middle of an ocean? "Krew-chan! There's a girl sitting on the water!" Seeing Krew not reacting and instead trying to revive the now dead fish, she gave him an annoyed look. "Krew-chan!" She tugged on his shirt, trying to get his attention.

"Eh? What is it Reiro?" he finally asked her, giving her a confused look.

"There's a girl sitting on the water!" she repeated, pointing to the girl.

She had light brown hair that was a bit shorter to her elbow, and she wore a black top that hung off her shoulders with denim shorts. Reiro could see that the shorts were shorter then the shorts Jii-chan allowed her to wear.

"Oh! How cool!" he said, his eyes twinkling with wonder and fascination. "How is she doing that? Eh? What's that big wave hanging over her?" Krew squinted his eyes and blinked in confusion. He could see that the wave was frozen in place, and if he looked closer, he could see that the girl was sitting on something. Something dark. When he studied it closer, he saw that she was sitting on the wave's own shadow. "So cool!" he repeated, and as quick as he could have - which was _quick_ - he rowed the small boat towards her.

"Ah! Krew-chan! Why are we going over to her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to ask her to join my pirate crew!"

"A pirate crew? The one you told me earlier about, the Silver Hammers or something?" Reiro frowned in disbelief. _So Krew-chan was serious about it! No way! I wonder if he'll let me join him. _

Krew pouted and defensively said, "It's the Silver _Aces_."

"Silver . . . Aces?"

* * *

She looked in suspicion as a small rowboat made it's way towards and stopped besides her.

"Yo!" a boy around her age shouted. She noted his brown shirt and red cargo shorts with satisfaction. He didn't seem like the type who'll attack her. Plus, he had a little girl with him.

"Hi," she said brightly, and looked up at the wave. "If you don't mind, do you think you could help me out of this situation?" When she saw the boy's confused look, she explained, "I can't move from this position, otherwise the wave will start rolling and it'll drown me."

He grinned and said, "What can I do?"

The little girl besides him gave a nervous stare at her. The boy probably wasn't very bright, as he didn't question why she was sitting on a shadow, and why the wave was frozen in place. But this little girl, she seemed curious and nervous, just like all little girls should be.

"I'm going to slowly come over your boat, and when I get on, row us like hell out of here when I say so."

When she saw that the boy nodded, she started to crawl carefully over to the boat, making sure she was still on the shadow. When she climbed onto the rowboat, she made sure to keep a hand onto the shadow and shouted, "Go!"

She was sure she was going 100 miles per hour and that she never, _ever_ wanted to be stuck on a boat with him ever again.

* * *

**A/N: **Heya guys! Okay, was the part about that girl with the frozen wave and stuff confusing? Because I had a hard time writing that part out. And now people are going to silently flame me for writing sentence fragments. Anyway, okay, so basically the girl was in the middle of the ocean between these two islands (Krew and Reiro was on one, and the girl was previously on the other), and then this gigantic huge wave comes charging at her, so she's like, "Oh no. I'm going to drown. Blah." So then she touches the wave's shadow and the wave just stops. Hurrah! Now here's the problem. The girl can't move anywhere because if she does, then like, the wave comes charging again and she'll drown if that happens. So, yeah, she's stuck until Krew's all like, "I'll save you!" and stuff.

**Rant: **Oh! I wanna tell you about this new _rant _section. You guys can totally skip this section, because it's full of useless things. So anyway, I want to say something about _following your dreams. _Don't let people discourage you, no matter what! I don't freaking care what your dream is. Is it to be the greatest write alive? The next Einstein? Beating the crap out of Bill Nye for lying to me about being a scientist? It. Doesn't. Matter. Ignore what people say about your dreams!

"Oh, that's stupid because I'm sure that that's _never _gonna come true, so get a life!" If someone says that to you, ignore them, or beat the mean stuff out of them. Because seriously, you can't get discourage.

And maybe they won't be so direct to you, they might say something like this, "That sounds like a . . . good dream. But maybe you should re-think a bit, explore all the other possibilities." Yeah, that's happened to me_ a_ _lot, _and what I've learned is, you just smile at them and ignore their comment. Don't let people boss your life around.

I'm sorry if this was long, but blah! Hmm . . . so my dream is to travel! In my junior year of high school, I'll go to Japan to study abroad a year long. _Not _because of anime and manga. Nope. It's because I just love to travel! This is gonna make me sound dorky, but I just love seeing how different every one else lives, the different ways they communicate, all their traditions and culture! So then, when I get to college and university and stuff, I'll study abroad somewhere in Europe :)

So my point is, "The only thing that will stop you from full filling your dream is _you_."


End file.
